Trisha's pregnancy
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: Trisha's pregnancy with Ed. Trisha taking care of Ed. Trisha pregnant with Al and taking care of Ed. Trisha taking care of both of them.
1. Pregnant with Ed

Trisha Elric, was pregnant for the first time. Hohenheim had no idea what to expect, with not paying attention to Dante when she was pregnant, he had no idea what he was in for.

**The first month**

Trisha was sitting on the couch complaining that she had stomach cramps. Her soft gentle hands were running themselves over her clothe covered stomach. She was wearing a nice white sundress, - as it was summer- and left her long chestnut hair out of her usual ponytail. Her husband was wearing a white button down T-shirt, and some long brown short pants.

He put his hair in his usual ponytail -as it was summer. " Honey, lets go out for something to eat I am very hungry." She asked sweetly. Hohenheim said, " Okay let me just get in some cleaner clothes and we can go." Trisha nodded and laid on the couch.

When Hohenheim got back to leave, Trisha was curled up on the couch sleeping, her chestnut hair everywhere, her dress looking like a young child's night gown.

**The second month**

Trisha was craving something. Hohenheim freaking _knew_ it. Trisha went into the kitchen and frowned. " What is it sweetie?" She smiled and asked, " Do we have any ice cream?" Hohenheim looked confused. " No we do not have any ice cream. Why do you need any?"

Trisha just frowned more, if possible. " Honey?" Hohenheim asked. " I WANT ICE CREAM AND CARROTS!" Hohenheim jumped 5 ft into the air. Then Trisha went to her room and fell asleep.

Hohenheim couldn't look her in the eye for a week.

**The third month**

Trisha was throwing up in the morning, as usual. She was sick every day of the week.

Except weekends. Hohenheim, as usual, was making sure he wasn't in the room with all the puking. Hohenheim went into the kitchen to make breakfast and thought about what Trisha would probably want. He thought she wouldn't be hungry after puking her guts up, so he didn't make her anything. Trisha walked out wearing her small night gown and looked at the food Hohenheim was eating.

" Where is my food sweetie?" Trisha asked. Hohenheim just flushed pale and thought, _I'm doomed now. Think of something she is staring at you!_ Hohenheim clapped, _That wasn't saying anything!_ "Clap." Hohenheim said bluntly. _Thata boy._

Trisha stared at him weirded out and walked away.

**The fourth month**

Trisha had just started being able to feel the baby kick. Hohenheim was looking at Trisha holding her tummy tightly, wearing a little T-shirt that didn't cover her stomach at all, and a long purple skirt that went to her feet.

Trisha wasn't wearing any shoes, because she didn't approve of shoes in the house.

She was trying to keep the house as clean as possible for the new baby. Hohenheim brought her a brownie she asked for and she took it gratefully thanking him.

She ate the brownie like a cute little girl and then when they kissed, Trisha threw up in Hohenheim's mouth.

**The fifth month**

Trisha was getting bigger by day. Her ankles were swollen, she was having mood swings, her gums were bleeding, she complained about all of this. All of the sudden when Hohenheim was eating a chicken sand which wearing his usual suit, Trisha barged in with an angry/sad face.

" What is it darling?" Hohenheim asked sipping a cup of tea. "AM I FAT!" Trisha screamed at the top of her lungs. Hohenheim thought about it for a minute.

She was getting big, but only because of the baby, she wasn't as big as the other women that were on their fifth month though, so what was any other possibility of telling the truth then to say no? He knew that she wasn't as big as she was before the baby but that was only because she was pregnant. "No sweetie you are NOT fat." Hohenheim said honestly.

" YOUR LYING! YOUR PROBABLY SCREWING AROUND WITH WHORS WHILE YOU ARE OUT RESEARCHING OR TRAVELING!" Trisha then left. Minutes later, Trisha walked back in as happy as could be. Hohenheim then began to wonder, did Trisha have an evil pregnant twin sister?

**The sixth month**

Trisha was laying on the couch listening to the Rezembool radio with Hohenheim.

It was February, so it was chilly. Hohenheim was wearing his usual suit, like he always did, Trisha was wearing a long sleeved white night gown that went past her feet. Hohenheim was cuddling with Trisha, and had wrapped a blanket around her.

She wasn't due for another, 3 months. It was only February 2nd. They had a while to go. Trisha felt warm and just assumed it was the blanket and Hohenheim's body warmth, but she didn't really know.

Hohenheim got up to get them hot cocoa, and blood was stained all over his pants. Trisha jumped up and her entire abdomen was soaked in watery blood. She was freaking out and crying by now.

They hurried to their neighbors, the Rockbells. The Rockbells had a little girl who was only 1, but they were glad to help with Trisha and Hohenheim.

Hohenheim waited outside, while Trisha and her best friend, Sarah delivered the baby. Urey, Sarah's husband and Pinako Rockbell's son, was also helping deliver the baby. When the baby boy came out, he was blue on the lips. His golden eyes were open, he was fighting to survive, he stopped breathing. Hohenheim ran in at all the comotion. His heart was broken. He knew Trisha's would be too. He went through with all of her mood swings, and she had morning sickness and stomach pains. The baby was laying in the blankets, dead.

Trisha didn't notice yet, she was passed out. Everyone then heard a huge gasp and looked at the baby. The baby's eyes were open and he was breathing.

He had golden eyes that were brighter than his father's, soft chubby cheeks like anyother baby, and his mother, and he had little soft tufts of golden hair. Sarah wrapped him in a blue blanket, and handed him to Hohenheim. Hohenheim smiled at the joy that he had with his new baby boy. " What is the name Hohenheim?" Pinako asked.

Hohenheim just smiled as Trisha said, " Edward Nicholas Elric."

Then Trisha went back to sleep relieved that her baby was alive and well.

* * *

**If requested I _will_ add more chapters OR I will right another story about how Trisha and Hohenheim raise Ed. I might even make Trisha's pregnancy2 where she deals with Al WHILE handling a 1 year old Ed that she is trying to wean off breast milk so Al can have his fair share. mmmmm.**


	2. Taking care of Ed

Van Hohenheim was in for it while raising his newborn son.

**The first month**

In the middle of the night, his newborn son started to cry. Hohenheim was passed out, as was Trisha. That night they had sex, for the first time since Edward was born. Sarah had said specifically not to have sex for at least a month, so Trisha and Hohenheim were happy for the end of the month.

Trisha woke up and rushed to the baby, she nursed him and then put him back in bed.

Then the baby started to cry again. Trisha made Hohenheim get up, and make Edward stop crying. Hohenheim picked Edward up, and started rocking him. Then he felt wetness on his arm, and groaned.

"Edward."

* * *

**The second month**

It was the second month of getting up in the middle of the night and changing diapers. Hohenheim didn't like this parenting thing very much, but it had its moments.

Edward was laying on the floor, Trisha cheering him on to raise his head.

Just then Edward looked at Hohenheim for a few minutes, and finally raised his head. Trisha smiled, and said how he is going to be just like his daddy. Hohenheim smiled.

Ed was going to be just like Hohenheim, and everyone knew it.

* * *

**The third month**

Trisha told Hohenheim to give Edward a bath, so he got the sink ready, and put him in it. Hohenheim scrubbed Edward squeaky clean. Then he spit up on Hohenheim.

"Bath time again?"

* * *

**The fourth month**

Hohenheim was dying for sex. Unfortunately, Edward was starting to crawl. Trisha was way too busy thinking about, '_What if Edward got into something?_'

Finally Edward was sleeping, with no crying. Hohenheim saw this as an opportunity. He came up to Trisha, and made out with her.

"You really want to make love don't you?" Trisha asked. She knew he had wanted it, she always knew when he wanted it, and this time she was going to toy with him.

"Of course my darling." The golden alchemist said, to romance his woman.

"Well too bad sweetie, I am busy cleaning up after Edward. Oh! I want his nickname to be Ed now, he doesn't respond well to Eddie." The small woman said, before she continued cleaning.

* * *

**The fifth month**

Edward was crawling all over the floor, trying to pick things up, and going near his parents feet. Trisha was packing a basket to go on a picnic with her family.

She had always wanted to go out on a picnic with her family, since Edward was born. She just never had the time. She always tried to be the perfect wife and mother so nothing would end up like her own family.

Her mother left her at a young age, and her father slept with a whole bunch of women, and sometimes even men. After they slept with her father-when she got to the age when she was just growing up, which was around 12-they would sleep with her.

That's one of the reasons how Trisha became so kind, and wonderful. When Trisha got the basket ready, she picked Ed up and got him dressed.

Once he was dressed, she made Hohenheim go get dressed. Then they all went to the park, and had a little picnic. Ed was crawling after butterflies, but not too far, and Trisha and Hohenheim, were talking and romancing each other.

Then Edward started to cry, Trisha ran to his aid, and saw that a dog bit him. Trisha picked Ed up, and took the dog to its owner.

"Mister, your dog just attacked my five month old son! What do you have to say for yourself?" Trisha yelled at the man.

"That you should watch your kid better?" The man asked, with a bored face. Then Hohenheim walked over to the man, and punched him.

"**Don't you **_**ever **_**talk to my wife like that!**" Hohenheim said, before punching him again.

"Hohenheim, please stop!" Trisha yelled. Hohenheim stopped and walked to Trisha.

"Lets take Ed to the doctor to see if that wound is infected." Hohenheim said. They took Ed to the doctor, and Trisha and Hohenheim were in the waiting room.

"Van?" Trisha asked.

"Yes?" Hohenheim asked back.

"Thank you." Trisha said, kissing her husband.

* * *

**Sixth month**

Trisha was on the phone, talking to Sarah. She was saying how fun and rewarding it is to be a mother, and Sarah agreed.

Hohenheim however, was feeding Edward, which was quite the task. Edward kept refusing, to see how his father reacted.

Whenever Trisha did it, she always would laugh and murmur sweet loving words. Ed didn't know how Hohenheim did it.

Hohenheim got an annoyed look on his face, which amused the small baby.

When Trisha was done on the phone, she took over, and Ed giggled. Hohenheim walked away with a smug smirk on his face. Trisha didn't know Hohenheim murmured, "Brat."

* * *

**Seventh month**

Ed was already trying to walk. He was grabbing onto the couch, and trying to stand, and Trisha even bought him a walker for it.

Then one day, while Hohenheim was talking to Urey, Ed crawled to him, and grabbed onto his pants to get up. Unluckily for Hohenheim, he wasn't wearing a belt.

Trisha giggled as Hohenheim walked off blushing.

* * *

**Eighth month**

Ed was turning one in four months. Trisha was already planning in advance, she wanted this to be the most perfect day for Ed.

Trisha sat down on the floor with a book that had a bunch of cakes in it. Then Ed crawled over.

"Hey Ed, you want a birthday cake?" Ed didn't know what she was talking about.

"Here, pick out one that you like." Trisha said putting the book in front of Ed. He still didn't understand, but he put his hand on a milk one anyway.

"Milk it is!" Trisha said, picking up her book and taking it to the kitchen. Ed wondered why she took the pretty pictures away.

* * *

**Ninth month**

It had been nine months since Edward was born. Trisha still couldn't believe she was a mother. Hohenheim then walked into the living room to see Edward.

He had Hohenheim's shirt on him, and the large pants were around Ed's feet. Ed was sitting on the floor giggling. Then Trisha walked in.

"Aw! Just like daddy!" Trisha squealed, taking pictures.

* * *

**Tenth month**

Edward was crawling in the kitchen. Then he saw matches on the floor. He didn't know what they were for, but he knew his daddy liked to light stuff up with them.

Then he saw his father's favorite pair of pants. He grabbed the match and took it over to his father's favorite pair of pants, accidentally setting them on fire.

Hohenheim walked in, and freaked out. He didn't care about the pants compared to a FIRE near his BABY!

He quickly put it out, then groaned on how his pants were destroyed, after he groaned his thoughts immediately went back to Edward. He ran to him to check to see if he was alright, then he found out that yes, he was fine.

* * *

**Eleventh month**

Trisha ordered a clown for Ed's birthday and that little cake. She knew that her baby would have the best first birthday _ever_.

Ed just sat on the couch, oblivious. Then Ed fell to the ground. Instead of crying like normal babies, he looked at the ceiling, and thought about why it was there.

Trisha ran to Edward, to protect him, but when she picked him out, he lost track of how many reasons there were for ceilings.

* * *

**Twelfth month**

Edward's first birthday was finally here! The clown did its dances, and jokes, the cake was delicious, and everyone had fun.

And the only reason Hohenheim encouraged Trisha to make the best party ever, was so he would get sex that night, and he finally did.

* * *

**Twelfth month was short and fifth month was long, but what can I tell you, I kind of ran out of ideas!**


	3. Writers note

** ATTENTION:**

**I am not able to write anything right now. My grandmother just died, and I am in mourning. Please understand my situation, and why I can not write for a while. Thank you and have a nice day.**


	4. Pregnant with Al, taking care of Ed

Trisha just found out she was pregnant. This time Hohenheim knew what to expect. But taking care of pregnant Trisha, _and _baby Edward? Not going to be fun.

**First month**

Trisha had told Ed that she was having a baby, he didn't know what a baby was, so he was sounding very excited. He wouldn't be very excited if he had known what was going on.

Trisha then handed Ed to Hohenheim while she darted for the bathroom. Right after she threw up in the bathroom, Ed spit up on Hohenheim. He was still just a little baby after all.

Hohenheim groaned.

**Second month**

Hohenheim learned from the last pregnancy to make breakfast for all of them. Hohenheim made pancakes for him and Trisha, and gave Ed little bites of it. Ed didn't want it. He wanted to be nursed.

"Ed, you need to eat big boy food." Hohenheim said, trying to feed Ed cut up pancakes. Ed just kept pushing them away with his chubby hands.

Trisha walked downstairs to see pancakes at her seat. She smiled, kissed Hohenheim, and then ran to the bathroom to throw up.

**Third month**

Trisha was rubbing her stomach with the Doppler she got from the doctor. It was supposed to let you hear your baby's heartbeat. Trisha was so excited that she could now hear her little one.

Of course, she went through the same thing with Ed, but it was still exciting every time. Just to know that you had actually created a human being was beautiful.

Hohenheim wasn't enjoying that glorious moment. In fact, he was changing a diaper. A _stinky _diaper.

**Fourth month**

Trisha was getting her ultrasound done by Pinako Rockbell. Pinako told her they might be able to tell the gender this time. Trisha was very excited to know what she was having.

Hohenheim sat there with Ed on his lap. Ed was very impatient. He wanted to know what was going on. He slid off of Hohenheim's lap, and walked over to the plug of the ultrasound machine. He pulled the plug.

"It's a-….blank screen.." Pinako said. Hohenheim spotted Ed, and picked him up, and sitting him in his lap.

**Fifth month**

Trisha was getting her ultrasound done once more. She was actually going to be able to tell the gender this time. Last time they couldn't, since it was so unreliable.

"I see a penis." Pinako said. Trisha smiled.

"Hohenheim we're having a-!" Trisha stared at Hohenheim being peed in the face by their one year old son.

**Sixth month**

Trisha had put Ed down for a nap, and was ready to have sex. She was _horny_. That was very unusual for her, but when your pregnant you get very horny.

Except when she was pregnant with Ed, she didn't want to hurt him. Pinako had told her it was alright to have sex while you were pregnant, and was actually good for you.

She also told her to be careful because, sexual activity can induce labor.

Trisha was in her sexy nightgown that she only saved for nights like these. Hohenheim was in bed, already naked.

All of the sudden Trisha felt something.

"It moved!" Trisha shouted smiling. Hohenheim looked around him scared. He looked under his blanket at his erection.

"What moved?" He asked worriedly.

**Seventh month**

"Hi there, baby. I'm your mommy. I can't wait to see you. I bet your going to be beautiful, just like your daddy and big brother." Trisha said talking to the bump that was her stomach.

Little Ed was sitting next to his mother. So far he had not said a word, and didn't know how to walk.

"Awapunch!" Ed shouted. Trisha's eyes widened.

"Honey! Ed said his first word!" Trisha shouted. Hohenheim ran in.

"Was it mommy, or daddy?" Hohenheim asked quickly.

"Actually I think it was…Alphonse?" Trisha asked.

"Alphonse? That's a nice name. A nice name for a nice boy." The golden haired man said.

"Yes it is! Let's name the baby that! Edward and Alphonse…Ed and Al!" Trisha said waddling out of the room with Hohenheim.

Ed wondered why he didn't get his fruit punch.

**Eighth month**

Trisha groaned. She was getting so big she couldn't even get off the couch. Since she had Ed when she was six months pregnant, she didn't know what it was like to go full term.

Ed was crawling around on the floor. He walked over to Trisha and went under her dress.

"No!" Trisha said taking Ed out of her dress, and sitting him next to her.

"Mama!" Ed shouted. Trisha smiled. She looked at the clock and saw that it was time for Ed's nap. She stuck a pacifier in his mouth and laid him next to her. He was sound asleep.

**Ninth month**

Trisha was in the delivery room. Sarah kept telling her to push, but she just couldn't do it. When Sarah said she saw the head, Trisha pushed once more, and the baby slipped out. Alphonse.

"Where's my baby?" Trisha asked.

"Right here." Hohenheim whispered after he cut the umbilical cord. He handed the sleeping babe to his mother.

"Alphonse Michael Elric." Trisha said. Sarah then brought Ed in.

"Mama!" Ed shouted.

"Hi baby. Meet your little brother, Alphonse." Trisha said showing little Ed, little Alphonse.

"Awu!" Ed shouted. Trisha smiled and nodded.

Ed wondered what the hell his parents were thinking by naming his little brother such a weird name.

* * *

**Probably wont update for a while. I am going into High school. I am also moving, going into a medical program, and cleaning. I am out of school, since I _was _in homeschool, but I am on summer break now!~**


	5. Both the boys

**It's been a while since I updated on this, and it took me a _long_ time to finish this. Like...a year, I think. I got lazy at the end, but please R&R**

* * *

**First month.**

Trisha sighed. It was hard work giving birth, and now she had two kids to take care of. She had one that was turning two soon, and a newborn. She couldn't wait to get this over with.

First of all, she was already sick of diapers. Then, she didn't want two in diapers. She was also the only boobie bar in the house, so she had to get up to feed Alphonse. Though, Hohenheim would have to take care of Edward.

Trisha was sitting on the couch. She had begun to fold clothes that she had just taken down from the laundry line. Alphonse was fast asleep in a bassinet next to her, and Edward was on the floor sitting by himself.

Trisha did feel bad that Edward would not be getting as much attention as he wanted, but those things happening when you become an older sibling. Edward would have to deal with it just as any other child would.

Edward was now playing with his blocks. He was spelling words that didn't make sense to anyone but him. Trisha was glad for the silence.

As for Hohenheim, he was in his study, studying. There was nothing much to do around the house anymore. Especially since there were infants in the house, so it wasn't like they could really go anywhere.

Sarah had offered to babysit Edward and Alphonse anytime that they wanted so they could have free time. Though, Trisha said she wouldn't be ready to leave her babies for a long time.

She was hardly ready to leave Edward, let alone the new addition to the Elric family, Alphonse.

Alphonse was such a sweet baby. His little brown hair had grown in the past month, and Trisha would need to trim it down some. He also had Trisha's eyes. She was glad to get a child that looked like her as Hohenheim did.

"Mama, play car!" Edward shouted. He loved playing with his toy cars, though he always made so much noise when doing so. And the mother had just gotten her youngest to sleep.

"Sorry, Edward, you can't play with your cars. Your baby brother is sleeping," Trisha said. Edward pouted a bit.

Trisha then put down her laundry, and scooped Edward into her arms. She sat him in the playpen nearby, and made sure all the toys were away from him before putting his blanket in the playpen.

"Nap-time," She said. She didn't want him to wake Al, and he would be growing drowsy soon. It was almost his nap-time, anyway.

The boy didn't go to sleep so easily. He grabbed onto the rails of the playpen, and stood with them. He whined quietly until Trisha finally took him out.

She placed him on her lap and smiled. "Edward, will you please take a nap for Mama?" she asked. The boy then shook his head.

"Oh, Edward, Mama needs to clean, and you're tired. Your brother is tired too, so please, sleep," Trisha practically begged. She began to rock him softly, and eventually she got him to sleep.

Once she placed Edward in the playpen, Alphonse started to cry. She groaned.

"Al,"

* * *

**Second month.**

Trisha was still breast feeding Alphonse, much to Edward's discomfort. He had just finished weaned, so it was hard for him to watch Al get fed by something Edward so desperately wanted.

Luckily, Hohenheim helped. He sat Edward in his high chair, and smiled.

"You're not going to spit at daddy, are you?" Hohenheim asked as he started to feed him. Edward turned his head away.

This made a groan come from the man. "Trisha," he whined.

"Edward, eat your baby food like a good boy, or daddy will put you in time-out," Trisha said, breast feeding Alphonse.

She had been up all night trying to get the two children to sleep at the same time. It didn't help that Hohenheim was sleeping like a log at the time.

Edward took his baby food quietly, not wanting to make his mother upset. Though, Ed wanted to prove himself to his mother. Prove that he could be good, and help her too.

Once Trisha finished feeding Alphonse, she carried the babe into the living room, placing him in his white bassinet. During the day, the bassinet was in the living room. Though, at night, it was in his and Ed's room.

Hohenheim continued to feed Edward. Though, Ed expected his mother to come and feed him now that she was done with Al.

To Ed's disappointment, she didn't come back. She stayed in the living room with Alphonse. Edward felt upset by that, and started to cry out for his mother.

Trisha walked in shortly after he started crying. "What's wrong, Ed?" she asked soothingly.

"Mama, mama, mama.." Ed whimpered. He reached up for his mother. After Trisha wiped his face with his bib, and removed it, she lifted him up.

"What's wrong , baby?" she asked again.

"I no baby. I big boy. I want Mama," Edward said quietly.

"Of course you're a big boy. Mama's got you, don't worry. Why don't you come help Mama with the laundry?" Trisha asked. Of course, the boy nodded.

"Hohenheim, please watch Al," she said. Hohenheim nodded, and walked to Al's bassinet. Trisha carried Edward outside to the clothes line. There were plenty of clothes drying up there.

Trisha had set Edward in the basket giggling lightly. "Are you a shirt, Ed?" she asked playfully. The toddler giggled with his mother.

Trisha began to take off clothes, and place them in the basket, over Edward. She did this on purpose, knowing he was in there. Though, the boy just loved it. He was giggling happily. She wouldn't leave him in there too long.

"Mama's gonna get you," Trisha said, taking Edward out. He was still giggling happily. Trisha had him walk and carried the basket of clothes herself.

Hohenheim was holding the squealing Alphonse. Of course, Al as always, loved the attention he was getting from his father. He was happy with attention he got from anyone. Alphonse was just a happy baby.

Edward walked to Hohenheim and asked, "Dada, I hold Al?"

"Oh, sweetheart, you're just a baby yourself. You're too little," Trisha answered.

Edward looked at her, his golden hues filled with tears. "Pwease?"

Trisha and Hohenheim caved. She lifted Ed up, and sat him on the couch. Hohenheim placed Alphonse in his lap, Trisha supporting Al's head, and Hohenheim supporting Al's bottom.

Basically, Alphonse was just being held very closely to Edward's lap. Though, Ed was happy.

"I gotta bwotha!" He giggled happily.

"Yes, you do. But now it's time for nap-time," Trisha said. She picked Alphonse up, and placed him back in the bassinet. Hohenheim picked Ed up and placed him in his playpen.

"Goodnight my babies," Trisha said.

* * *

**Third month.**

"Happy birthday to you!" Trisha, Hohenheim, Sarah, Urey, Pinako, and Winry sang together. They were all piled in the Elric kitchen, Edward in his highchair, awaiting his cake and presents.

Yes, Edward was officially two years old. He was given his own little cake, and was happy about it because, Ed slammed his face into the chocolate bastard.

Hohenheim had chuckled. Trisha sighed, though let him be in his mess for a bit. Once everyone except Alphonse was finished with cake, Trisha announced, "Ed, presents!"

She wiped him clean, and lifted him up. She took everyone to the living room to see the presents. Edward was sat on the floor next to them. Trisha allowed Ed to do them himself.

The first present was from Pinako. She said that she figured it would come in handy very soon. Trisha smiled when Edward opened it. Inside was a big blue toddler potty. Trisha thanked Pinako generously.

The next present was what Urey and Sarah got for Edward. When Edward opened it, they were toy trucks, many and many. They apologized to Trisha about if they were hard to clean up.

Winry had even got Edward something. More like she picked something and Urey and Sarah bought it. It was a big letter that was an E. Just for her Edward was what Winry said at the market.

Edward had shouted to everyone, "Thank yew!" before he was sentenced to another nap with Alphonse. Trisha placed Edward in the playpen that sat beside them, hoping he would sleep with this many people around.

Winry sat next to the playpen, playing with a toy she had brought for herself since she knew that she might get bored while Ed took his nap. The reason she wasn't take a nap was because her mother gave her shorter naps that were later in the afternoon.

Edward was fast asleep by the time everyone left. The adults had chatted most of the time about how the toddler potty would be very useful, and that she couldn't wait to get Ed out of diapers.

Trisha was rocking Alphonse in the rocking chair beside the playpen when Ed woke up. He stood in the playpen, looking at his mother.

Trisha's eyes were shut and she was humming to Alphonse, so she had not noticed Edward woken up yet.

Ed made a small grunt, and Trisha noticed. "Good afternoon, Edward," she said smiling.

Trisha placed Alphonse in his bassinet. As three month old infant, he didn't really do much. Trisha picked Edward up, and took him to his room. She began to change his diaper since it was wet.

"Alright, Ed, I have a surprise for you," Trisha said. She stood Ed on the ground, though he did not have his diaper on yet.

Trisha had Edward step into training pants. They were like underwear, though with bulk in the crotch. She was finally potty training him.

"Alright, Ed. Now, when you feel the need to go potty, we go in the potty Pinako got you," Trisha said. She led Edward to his toddler potty.

She slid down his training pants, showing him how to do it before sitting him on the toddler toilet. Ed squirmed.

"No!" He cried out. He didn't like the feel of it. It seemed almost unnatural.

"Yes, Edward, you need it," She said. Trisha let him out for the time being, and let him go play. Alphonse was awake in his bassinet now anyway.

Edward had gone to play by himself with his new cars that Trisha opened for him. Trisha walked to Al, and picked him up before going to change him.

Once Alphonse was nice and clean, she carried him to the rocking chair, then took out her breast and let Al suckle.

Once Al was done, he was placed in the bassinet, and Trisha sat back in the rocking chair. She was completely content.

"Mama?" Ed asked after he turned to her.

"Yes, Ed?" she asked. She wondered if he had to go to the restroom.

"What your milk taste like?" Ed asked quietly.

"Well, I would assume it tastes like milk," Trisha said. She knew Edward had never been a real milk drinker.

"I try?" Ed asked.

"You can have a bit of a bottle of it," Trisha said. "but then you go right back to drinking juice from your nubbies," Trisha said.

She walked out of the room, getting a bottle of her breast milk. She went back to the rocking chair, and picked Ed up.

"Here you are," she said. Trisha cradled Ed out of habit, and began to feed him the breast milk. The boy was actually back to sleep within moments of drinking it.

Trisha put the bottle in the sink, and placed Edward in his playpen. She smiled happily, and sat back in the rocking chair, contemplating on what to make for dinner.

* * *

**Fourth Month. **

Edward's potty training was going all right. He sometimes realized that he had to use the restroom, though sometimes didn't. He was trying to use the potty to prove that he was a good big brother.

Though, Alphonse had started crawling. The house was still baby proofed, though Trisha was not happy with having to watch two mobile babies now.

Hohenheim said he would help with watching Edward, so Trisha could watch Alphonse. Hohenheim started being in the living room more instead of his study. He loved spending time with his family, even if it took away from his work.

"Dada, I messy," Edward told his father. Hohenheim sighed. There were the occasions Edward didn't make it, so he couldn't be angry about it.

Hohenheim picked Edward up, and carried him to his bedroom. Ed was placed on the changing table before being changed into another training pant.

Trisha walked in with Alphonse. She didn't need to watch him as closely as before when he slept, so his new crib was permanently in the boys' room.

"Hohenheim just put Ed in a new diaper. It's nap time," Trisha said. Hohenheim nodded before doing so.

When Ed slept he was always placed in a diaper. So, it was no surprise to Ed when he was re-changed.

Ed was placed in his crib, Al in his. The two went to sleep fairly quickly.

Edward had also stopped waking up in the middle of the night. It was a miracle for Trisha, though Alphonse still woke up. When he did, Edward wouldn't wake up. Or if he did, he didn't let anyone notice.

Trisha laid on the couch with Hohenheim. They nuzzled up together and kissed passionately for a few moments.

"I love you Hohenheim." Trisha said.

"I love you as well, Trisha," Hohenheim replied.

* * *

**Fifth month.**

Alphonse was already trying to walk, though failing. He was happy the way he was all the time, and didn't even cry at night anymore. Trisha was glad of that. Though, she wanted Al out of diapers as well as she did Edward.

Ed was now completely dry and clean during the day. Though, at night he was completely un-potty-trained. Trisha wanted to get him completely dry and clean all the time.

Trisha now woke up in the night, not to feed Al, or to change Ed, but to wake him up to use the restroom. She felt as though she would never sleep completely at night again.

* * *

**Sixth month.**

Edward was now dry at night, though Alphonse was taking much longer.

"Alphonse, please eat," Trisha said. She was weaning him to get him to eat baby food instead of breast milk. She didn't even think Ed was on the breast for this long.

"Mama!" Al cried out. Trisha's eyes widened. It was his first word. She couldn't believe it.

"Hohenheim! First word, alert!" Trisha shouted through the house. Hohenheim ran in with the baby book and a slip of paper.

"What was it?" Hohenheim asked.

"Mama!" Trisha said smiling. She was in bliss. She hadn't even noticed Edward was grabbing her dress, demanding attention.

* * *

**Seventh month.**

Trisha had started to give Edward more attention. She had noticed that she had been neglecting him lately because of Alphonse's birth, though she started to pay more attention to him. Alphonse wasn't a newborn anymore.

This meant she had no more excuses.

* * *

**Eighth month.**

Alphonse was toddling and talking at a fast rate. Edward enjoyed playing with him. The two were very friendly towards each other.

* * *

**Ninth month.**

With Alphonse's first birthday fast approaching, Trisha made sure that she was prepared. She began to plan everything out.

First, she got the cake. She chose the one that Alphonse drooled on first.

* * *

**Tenth month.**

Trisha thought that she should start potty training Al now. She figured the earlier, the better. So she stripped Alphonse of his day diapers, and gave him training pants.

Edward was happy to see that his brother was going through the same pain he had to go through.

Unfortunately, Alphonse did not get potty trained as Trisha had thought. So back to his day diapers he went.

Trisha supposed he was just too young.

* * *

**Eleventh month.**

Trisha had ordered many games for Alphonse's birthday. She was going to make this the best birthday of all time.

* * *

**Twelfth month.**

Trisha had everything set up.

The clown, pin the tail on the donkey, a German chocolate cake. There were even streamers all through the house. Even in the bedroom, where no one would be.

Alphonse was enjoying himself. He loved the balloons there were. The clown was making children balloon animals, but Al couldn't have one to hold because the adults were afraid he would try to eat it.

"Al, have mine," Ed said, handing Alphonse his balloon dog.

The toddler took it and did bite down on it as expected. The balloon popped, and a loud cry came from Alphonse. Trisha took the deflated balloon from Alphonse.

"Sh, Al, honey, it's all right," Trisha said, lifting Al up. She looked at Edward.

"Ed, you shouldn't have done that," she said disappointingly. Everyone paid attention to the brunette toddler dressed in overalls with a green shirt, but none to the boy who felt terrible about what he had done.

Ed walked to the stairs, and crawled up them since his small body couldn't really walk on them just yet.

Alphonse was placed in his highchair, and fed some cake. Trisha walked to Ed's room, and looked at Ed.

"Edward, I'm sorry. You just shouldn't have given Al a balloon, he's too little," Trisha said.

"I sorry," Ed said quietly.

"It's alright, sweetie. Just remember for next time. Alright?" she asked.

The little one nodded, and Trisha carried him back downstairs.

* * *

**What happened was my sibling was begging me for the computer, and I was tired and just wanted to go to bed, but I _had _to post this. So I tried to finish, and my little brother was having a temper tantrum. Well, I was not in the mood for his shit, so I just typed one or two lines for the chapters I didn't know what to do for at the precise second I was writing it. **


End file.
